


A Portrait of Existence

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: A Passionate Woman, Spies of Warsaw
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Historical, Mercier x Betty, Teninch Fic, World War II, my own tumblr post - does that make me conceited?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Jean-François Mercier, a French colonel whose work contains dangers the likes of which working class girl Betty had never seen. Together they endure the struggles of being in love and wanting more during wartime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do links work? I doubt it but I was feeling especially knee deep about Mercier x Betty so I decided to try and make something.
> 
> Link: http://aneclipsedhabitue.tumblr.com/post/153392805467/its-the-way-she-first-chews-her-lip-that
> 
> This is what I drabbled to go along with it.

It's the way she chews her lip that mesmerised him. He sees her blush and suddenly look down and he wishes her lips were between his teeth as he would make her purr. It's a lust then shadowed by adoration.

It's a slow burn. Her shyness enchants him as he yearns for the mysteries that surround her to unfold.

Slowly but surely it's a mutual ache. One that can only be filled by the warmth and presence of one another. Soft kisses and terms of endearment and what brings their hearts together. It's like nothing either of them have ever experienced before. A wild fire burning in them, a beautiful kind of pain. 

But his work divides them. She knows how important it is and she would never make him give it up if he didn't want to. She fears that given the choice between her and his work, it would not go in her favor. 

She likes to watch him work. His cunning and cleverness intoxicates her. She loves the way his brow creases as he goes over important documents and letters but she worries. But when his concentration shifts to crestfallen she wants nothing more than to gather him into her arms as she runs her fingers through his perm. Singing to him quietly as she makes him forget the horrors of the world. She worries what will come of these documents he reads and if it will result in him leaving somehow. He looks up as she fumbles and looks away, ashamed of herself for spying and he feels a tang of sadness.

Betty is patient. She is kind, she cares about nothing except his well being. She admires his bravery and she never fails to remind him what an honorable man he is.

Days where he does field work are her worst, especially when he gets hurt. She watches as his colleagues patch him up in their home, but stares at him. Giving him _that_ look that reminds him that he can't be careless. His heart drops and guilt washes over. By getting himself hurt he managed to hurt her too. His Betty. Soft and sweet. The woman who danced into his life and made him remember what he was fighting for. The woman whose soothing voice guides him towards happiness, that he hadn't felt in years. The woman whose touch sends shivers down his body. Her warmth. Her essence. _Her_. He can't abandon her, not like this. He mutely nods at her as his eyes burn with an intensity that promises her, he'll be careful.

She makes him tea and gives him biscuits as he tells her stories and teaches her French. It's a mutual effort to keep each other satisfied, and both of them succeed.

She curls up to his side without a word and he implores her to reveal what goes on in her head. He wants her to be happy, no matter what it takes. She sighs and tells him of her dreams. The two of them retired and happy. Simple home in the countryside, safe, gardening together and being able to walk down the street without having to look over their shoulders. She wants to never lose sleep fretting over about where he is and if he's alright. He sighs and holds her tight and tells her it will happen. He will make it happen.

For her. His Betty. 

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Crummy writing to go along with crummy gifs. What better way to spend your time eh? 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want more Mercier x Betty I highly recommend LostinFic who truly is the queen of this ship. All of this is thanks to her!


End file.
